Young Emotions Chapter 1
by Beckygrace7
Summary: This story mostly isnt really related to a book, or comic, cartoon, anime... Its about complicated emotions.


"Im nothing special in fact im a bit of a bore…"

What does the term like mean? We say it all the time, I like this place, or I like those shoes. But the word that is a step up from that is love. And when we say love, we need to mean it. But yet we hear everyone saying it nowadays to friends, objects, and many other things. Then again what do I know about love… Im a 16 year old, who only dreams about love, but is starting to give up, after all fairy tales only happen in movies and books right? Let me start from the beginning. Now just be warned this isn't a romantic story about how I found love, I mean we didn't even go on a date, its mostly how 2 people struggle in showing their emotions towards each other. It's mostly pretty boring; I don't understand what the point of even writing this? Well I guess I just want to vent, this is a pretty quick story, couple of chapters. So if anyone is reading this, this starts at the beginning where everything will seem extremely immature, just warning you.

It was the beginning of sophomore year, I took my seat in Bio class, but to my surprise, we were assigned to seats. I got up and waited the teacher to call my name then took my seat, unfortunately I was seated diagonal to one of my old friends, and lets just say we didn't get along too well, mostly because she was a backstabbing psycho. I could go into detail of how much I despised her, but Ill talk about that later. I was also seated behind this one guy, this guy is the most annoying guy I have ever heard or seen, seriously I would love to just punch his face, but Im getting off topic. Luckily to the right of me one of my old friends was there, so it wasn't all bad. This class was mostly full of freshman and a couple sophomores. I was the quiet one, I mean I wasn't depressed, I just loved my black sweatshirt and mostly wore it everyday, I guess our cold winters always brought me down a little.

Skipping to a couple of weeks

One day all of the freshmen were talking to another, talking to this one about how he had show choir practice later, kind of joking around with him. Later I went up and talked to him. I used to be in show choir until my mom said no more because most of how the competitions got in the way of attending church. Although im not a good dancer, I love singing. But we talked about what was new, how everyone is, and I don't know I guess I just enjoyed talking to him. Soon technology was an easier way to talk to him, mostly through facebook. He would comment on my things I would comment on his, we became closer with technology, and soon everyday we were talking to each other in class everyday. We became close friends. I even got his number and we began texting more outside of school, discussing everything, I soon learned he had a very unique, silly sense of humor, one that could make you laugh every time he talked, wrote, he was adventurous in everything; he was the kind of guy who tried everything, which was mostly why everyone liked him. Where I was the opposite very guarded, paranoid, not too open with many people, and mostly pretty bland and boring, I didn't even look at him in the eyes when I talked to him…

I guess I can just say some things we did in Bio class, once during a nature movie, we passed notes to each other, I don't why but back then it was such a nice thing. Another time we had to do a group project, picking our own groups of course, and he decided to be in my group, all of the guys were teasing him a little, asking him why he ditched them, I was so surprised and excited. I can still remember when our knees touched while sitting in those dinky stools, and I pulled away, being my uncomfortable self.

One day leaving gym class one of the freshmen told me that my guy friend told her he kind of liked me. Those were her exact words; I kept asking myself only kind of? But I don't know that feeling that someone likes you, just makes everything happy, this one person cares about you, and may have feelings, I was thrilled.

So later on facebook im, yup that was basically where we talked, It was late, I stayed up and we were just talking about random stuff, then the subject came up on how he liked me, I didn't know what to type, my hands were frozen, I finally replied I liked him too, and that was it, it was out. I was so nervous the next day, as I walked to biology class how things would be awkward, but it wasn't as I suspected, class went on, we talked again and everything was fine.

We weren't going out, or dating, it sometimes felt like it though. There were a couple of cute moments, like when he texted I miss you. Or invited me to go to the movies with him and his friends, But like I said I was guarded, nervous, plus I didn't want to pull him away from his friends, so I declined.

Soon my two friends found out who I liked. They were never in relationships either, and this guy, well he wasn't the best looking, but I never really noticed, I like him for who he was. Well my friends liked to make fun of him around me, they even created this list on who all the good looking guys were, and guess who was at the bottom? He was. Even someone who was far worse looking then he was higher ranked.

Does this sound like it happened in 7th grade yet?


End file.
